Emergency Couple
by Armelle Eira
Summary: Kencan kencan kencan yeah... biasanya kalau pasangan yang sedang kencan itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang romantis kan. Tapi.. gimana ya kalau pasangan yang hobinya berantem kencan? masih tetap berantem kah atau...? ah! ngak tau deh, mending baca sendiri un bad summary, Yaoi, SN, DLDR
1. Prolog

Emergency Couple

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: BL, OOC, AU

.

.

Bagaimana sih cara kamu ngungkapin perasaan ke pasanganmu?

"Memberi bunga?" udah basi -_-

"membacaan puisi?" ihh 4L4Y deh…

"buat lagu untuk dia?" Ah.. udah biasa … -_-

Atau kasih barang mewah?" matre dong.. :v

Yah.. beberapa hal diatas mungkin salah satu cara lo buat ngungkapin perasaan sayang ke pacar lo..

Tapi.. pasangan yang satu ini ppunya cara yang 'unik' buat ngungkapin perasaaan satu sama lain…

Penasaran? YESUNGdalah dari pada mati penasaran mending cek aja sendiri.

Check it out!

TBC

YAAAAAAKKKKKK akhirnya selesai juga prolog cerita terbaru Eira… yeyeyeye#jogetgaje

Gimana gimana gimana? Bagus gak ceritanya?

Readers: belum bacaaaa!

Oh… belumm baca ya.. penasaran gak? Mau tau lanjutannya?

kalo mau tau chapter 1nya akan Eira publish beberapa hari lagi. semakin banyak yang review, semakin ceoat juga Eira akan publish chapter selanjutnya hehehe

sekian dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ^^

Thanks for reading, mind to RnR?

Armelle Eira, 1 Oktober 2014


	2. Emergency Couple

.

Ah… pagi yang tenang di KHS, matahari bersinar cerrah, bunga-bunga bermekaran bahkan pak Kakuzu, bendahara sekolah yang sangat kejam dan pelit sedang duduk manis di kantornya, menghitung uang sambil ditemani oleh kicauan burung. benar benar pagi yang tenang sampai….

SING~

Loh kok gak terjadi apa-apa. Pasti sebentar lagi.. baiklah mari kita hitung bersama….

Satu….

Dua…

Ti…

BRAK

PRANG

"DASAR TEME JELEK! MESUM, ERO, BAKA, HENTAI, BASTARD, SILUMAN AYAM JADI-JADIAN!" teriak seorang pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto sambil melemparkan segala macam benda ke pemuda raven yang berlari, menghindari kejaran ganas sang blonde.

"hn, gitu aja marah. Dasar cewek," ejek si raven sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"grrrrr…. TEME…" geram Naruto marah sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke sapu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"kau semakin mirip dengan anjingnya Kiba, D.O.B.E," ejek Sasuke sambil menghindari pukulan sapu Naruto.

"APA! DASAR TEME!" teriak Naruto membahana sambil mengejar Sasuke dengan sapu ditangannya.

"dasar pasangan edan," gerutu Kakuzu sambil merapikan uangnya yang berantakan.

.

.

Emergency Couple

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: SasuNaru and others

Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI, AU, School Life

Summary: bunga, puisi, lagu dan cokelat merupakan beberapa cara yang BIASAnya kita gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan sayang kita kepada pasangan. Namun pasangan yang satu ini mempunyai cara yang 'unik' untuk berbagi kasih sayang. BL, YAOI

.

.

KIBA POV

hah, dasar mereka itu.. tidak bisa apa satu hari aja gak berantem.. benar-benar Emergency Couple#geleng-gelengkepala.

Ah, saking asiknya melihat mereka bertengar, sampai lupa buat menyapa para readers. Nah kita ulang ya..

Ehem, hai hai hai readers semua.. Kiba the most handsome guy in Konoha is here. Nah, kalian tadi udah liat kan salah satu pertengkaran pasangan paling fenomenal seantero Konoha. yups siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto atau SasuNaru couple. Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan pasangan yang mengungkapkan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara yang unik, yaitu dengan cara bertengkar. Setiap hari, setiap mereka ketemu pasti bertengkar. Seperti pasangan yang hampir bercerai saja. Nah, karena cara berpacaran mereka yang sangat 'unik' itulah mereka disebut sebagai Emergency Couple. pertengkaran yang kalian lihat tadi merupakan salah satu pertengkaran rutin mereka karena hal sepele. Yah.. mereka bertengkar cuma karena Sasuke meminta jatah morning kissnya dari uke tercinta, Naruto tidak mau dan jadilah pertengkaran itu. Dari pada bingung mendingan sekarang Kiba The Most Handsome Guy in Konoha akan memperkenalkan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha, seme kece satu ini merupakan bungsu dari tiga bersaudara dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Sang tou-san, merupakan pemilik perusahaan pembuat mobil terbesar di Jepang sedangkan sang kaa-san merupakan mantan model yang sekarang menjadi pemilik entertainment berstandart internasional yang bertugas mengorbitkan artis-artis baru baik didalam maupun luar negri. Sasuke dikenal sebagai Uchiha yang paling dingin dan sangat irit bicara, setiap orang yang bicara sama dia, akan dibalas dengan dua huruf andalannya 'hn'#facepalm. Namun, dibalik kepelitannya akan kata, ia sangat digilai oleh para kaum hawa dan uke di Konoha bahkan dunia. Tampan, berkulit putih, kaya, pintar, jago olahraga, tubuhnya six pack lagi. Wanita mana yang tidak tergila-gila dengan dia? Tidak ada. Tapi kata pacarnya sih, Sasuke itu mesum, gak mau kalah, jahil, dan berbagai sifat buruk lainnya.

Namikaze Naruto, merupakan pemuda incaran para seme di sekolah, wajahnya sangat imut nan menggemaskan membuat orang tergoda untuk mencubitnya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan menambahkan kesan sexy pada dirinya apalagi ditambah dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah saat berteriak, uhhh semakin menggoda deh dia. Naruto merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Namikaze group? Eh? kalian gak tahu? Ish, baiklah karena hari ini aku sangat senang maka Kiba the most handsome guy in Konoha akan member tahu kalian. Namikaze group merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang hotel and resort, dibawah pimpinan Namikaze Minato, perusahaan turun temurun warisan keluarga itu berkembang sangat pesat, bahkan sampai membuka beberapa cabang di berbagai negara seperti Vietnam, Inggris, Canada bahkan Singapura. Diluar, Naruto dikenal sebagai pemuda yang ceria, humoris, sangat jahil, keras kepala, setia kawan, namun menyebalkan.

Nah itulah perkenalan singkat mengenai tokoh utama kita. Eh? kalian penasaran bagaimana mereka jadian? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan~

FLASHBACK ON

_24 juli, Konoha Junior School class 3-1_

_Semua diawali oleh.._

_BRAK_

"_TEME BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar semua benda yang ada didekatnya._

"_hn, masa cuma pegang pantatmu aja kau marah sih, dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring._

"_APA!" teriak Naruto kesal. "ITU NAMANYA PELECEHAN T.E.M.E" lanjut Naruto sambil mencoba menghajar bagian tubuh Sasuke yang dapat digapainya._

"_kau seperti perempuan saja, itu aja dipermasalahkan," Sasuke mencoba menghindari setiap pukulan Naruto. Saat melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang terjulur lalu mencium Naruto tepat dibibir pinknya_

"_EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!" teriak Naruto setelah melepas ciuman sepihak itu. "a-ap-apa yy-yang kamu lakukan teme?" tanya Naruto terbata sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan._

"_hn, itu baru namanya pelecehan Dobe," ejek Sasuke. "Dobe, maukahkau menjadi kekasihku?" bisiknya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku dengan muka yang semakin memerah._

_Dilorong depan kelas.._

'_sial.. kenapa aku bisa ngomong seperti itu sih?' batin Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding. 'hah~ Naruto… kenapa kamu selalu membuatku lepas kendali sih? Tapi.. bibirnya manis juga, apalagi muka marahnya. Bikin gak tahan mau cium dia. Hah~ sabar Sasuke sebentar lagi dia pasti akan jadi milikmu dan aku akan menikmati bibir itu setiap hari~' lanjutnya sambil menyeringai mesum. _

_Keesokan harinya…_

_BRAK_

_Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan sesosok pemuda blonde dibaliknya. Tanpa ragu, dia berjalan kearah meja Sasuke. kemdian Naruto mengangkat kepala Sasuke.._

_CUP_

_Lalu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. "balasan yang kemarin," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke sambil menahan semburat merah yang mulai muncul dipipinya._

_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?dia sedang terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Naruto sebelum dia pergi dari hadapan Sasuke._

"_aku mau Sasuke," bisik Naruto._

_END of FLASHBACK_

Nah, begitulah bagaimana cara Emergency Couple kita jadian benar-benar romantic namun unik ya.

"Kiba," panggil seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang mengantuk.

Ah, My Lovely Deer sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu ya readers. Kita akan ketemu lagi nanti dikisah pasangan terfenomenal kita. Sampai jumpa ^^/

TBC

#tepar

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya…. Semoga readers puas ya dengan chapter 1 nya. Apabila ada kekurangan Eira mohon maaf.

Thanks for reading,

Review please #kitten eyes


	3. Date

Bisik-bisik memenuhi koridor KHS saat orang itu lewat. Orang berambut blonde terang bermata biru sapphire dan memiliki tiga pasang garis seperti kumis kucing diwajahnya. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Yupz, orang tersebut siapalagi kalau bukan uke paling manis dan cantik di KHS Uzumaki Naruto! Sifatnya yang ceria dan juga ramah semakin membuatnya dicintai oleh warga KHS. kecuali para guru yang menyatakan perang dengan sikapnya yang suka lupa mengerjakan PR dan malas belajar.

'kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu sih?' batin Naruto bingung sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "seragam lengkap, baju rapi, apa yang salah ya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengecek keadaannya.

"kiss me babe muaachhh :*" ucap Gaara yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

"EHHH! A-apa maksudmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto gagap sambil menjaga jarak dengan Gaara.

"hm? aku cuma membaca kertas yang tertempel dipunggungmu itu kok," ucap Gaara sambil menunjukkan kertas yang diambilnya dari punggung Naruto. "kau yang tempel?" tanya gaara lagi.

"ngak kok eh-tunggu,"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang pose berpikir. "AAHHHHH! DASAR UCHIHA SIALAN!" teriak Naruto.

.

Emergency Couple

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, TYPO, GAJE

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa Kiba menjadi salah satu backsound acara makan siang dikantin KHS, berbaur bersama berbagai macam suara lainnya.

PLAK

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU NARUTO!" teriak kiba kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap surai brunette-nya.

"huh-rasakan itu :p" ejek Naruto, membuat Kiba semakin mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"sudahlah Nar, jangan mengganggunya lagi." Lerai Gaara. "daripada kalian saling mengejek gimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja," ajak Gaara.

"dimana/kemana?" tanya duo berisik itu bersamaan.

"Sabtu ini. Konoha Land jam 10," ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan dua buah tiket kehadapan sahabatnya itu.

"YEAH!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "thanks Gaara, kau yang terbaik," gumam Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan sambil mencium pipi putih Gaara.

"tapi kau tidak mengajak Sasuke kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengantongi tiketnya.

"tidak, aku hanya mengajak kalian berdua," balas Gaara.

"baiklah, soalnya aku masih kesal sama si Teme,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, segala kelakuan mereka diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata yang berada 5 meja dari ketiga sahabat tersebut.

.

.

.

Minggu, 10.12 Konoha Land

"huh, kemana sih Naruto lama banget," gerutu Kiba sambil menendang-nendang tanah.

"MINNA~" teriak Naruto sambil turun dari ferrari merah. "maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap Naruto memohon maaf.

"ck, telat seperti biasanya Dobe," sindir sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Teme," desis Naruto, membalikan badannya untuk menemui pemilik suara paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Sasuke Uchiha. Rival sekaligus kekasihnya. " sedang apa kau disini Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"hn, apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kemari?" tanya Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Dobe-nya.

"kencan," jawab Naruto cepat. "eh!? aku kesini bersama Kiba dan Gaara bukan bersamamu," bantah Naruto.

"hn, dimana mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"tentu saja mereka dibelakangku," Naruto membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang guna mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Namun yang didapat hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri. "HUAAAA :'( KIBA DAN GAARA HILANG!" teriak Naruto panik. "ini semua salahmu Teme! Aku harus kasih tau Temari-nee dan Hana-nee. Ah jangan lupa Kyuu-nii suruh dia melakukan pencarian," gumam Naruto panik.

'dosa apa aku dikehidupan lampau hingga mempunyai kekasih sangat Dobe," batin Sasuke sweatdrop. "hn," kesal melihat ke-dobe-an kekasihnya Sasuke akhirnya menyeret rubahnya masuk ke arena bermain yang semakin ramai.

"T-teme bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Kiba?" tanya Naruto memandang onix milik pemuda didepannya.

"hn," Sasuke menunjuk antrian permainan Roller Coaster dan benar saja kedua sahabatnya sedang mengantri sambil bermesraan dengan kekasih masing-masing.

"eehhh? Sejak kapan?" gumam Naruto sambil melangkah kearah kedua sahabatnya. Namun sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"sudahlah," gumam Sasuke sambil menarik-menyeret- Naruto kearah ynag berlawanan dengan roller coaster.

~Dating~

"komidi putar!"

"rumah hantu,"

"apa!? Tidak aku tidak mau! Aku maunya komidi putar," tolak Naruto.

"hn, itu permainan anak kecil. Rumah hantu titik!" ucap sasuke dingin.

"aku maunya naik komidi putar teme.." rayu Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Foxy eyes.

'mana ada Uchiha naik komidi putar,' batin Sasuke. "hn, rumah hantu"

Mereka terus saling berdebat seperti itu hingga menarik perhatian para pengunjung lainnya.

"wuahh mereka memang hebat ya Shika, disini pun masih bertengkar. SasuNaru memang hebat," ucap Kiba kagum saat melihat pertengkaran 'kecil' emergency couple.

"huam~ mereka bukan hebat tapi kekanakan. Mendokusai," komentar Shikamaru menanggapi perkataan Kiba. "ayo puppy kita kencan, nanti waktu kita habis hanya untuk menonton mereka," ajak Shika.

"un," gumam Kiba menyetujui.

~Back to SN~

"komidi putar teme~"

Ternyata perdebatan mereka masih belum berakhir sedangkan hari semakin siang dan tanpa sadar sudah memasuki waktu makan siang.

'hah~ kapan selesainya kalau begini?' batin Sasuke lelah. "hn, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dahulu lalu baru mencari permainan lain," usul Sasuke.

"baiklah," gumam Naruto lemas-karena lapar-

... _-_ ...

"Ramen~" seru Naruto gembira saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja mereka dengan nampan ditangan. "yah~ tidak ada ramen.." gumam Naruto kecewa saat melihat tidak ada ramen dinampan yang dibawa Sasuke.

"hn, makan ini saja Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil meletakan nampan berisi dua donburi, jus jeruk dan jus tomat.

Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap mengingat tenaga mereka sudah habis saat bertengkar tadi. Saking lahapnya, beberapa noda saus bertebaran di bibir dan pipi tembem sang blonde.

"pelan-pelan dobe," Sasuke segera mengambil tissue dan segera membersihkan saus di sudut bibir dan pipi chubby sang kekasih. "selesai," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang telah bersih kembali.

BLUSH

"T-Teme," gumam Naruto malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"hn,"

Memang bukan makan siang yang mewah, namun sepertinya emergency couple kita terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Diselingi candaan, tawa Dan perhatian sang seme membuat makan siang Kali ini sangat berkesan dihati SasuNaru Dan tentu saja, membuat iri banyan orang yang menyaksikannya.

..._-_...

Buk

"Meleset,"

Buk

"Sedikit lagi,"

Buk

"Kes-"

"BERISIK KAU TEME! LIHAT! JADI GAGAL KAN!" Teriak Naruro kesal.

"Hn, nanti aku belikan saja Dobe,"

"Tidak mau," tolak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau beli, tidak ada istimewanya teme, aku mau mendapatkan boneka rubah itu dengan usahaku sendiri,"

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah Dobe," gumam si raven sambil mencubot kedua pipi ukenya gemas.

"Lewpaskan Teme!"

"Hn," sesaat setelah melepaskan pipi si blonde, ia dengan cepat memajukan tubuhnay Dan mengecup pipi bergaris kekasihnya. "Tambahan semangat,"

"Teme.." Gumam Naruto dengan pipi memerah- malu-" YOSH! aku akan merubuhkan kaleng itu dengan sekali lempar," lanjut Naruto semangat-dapet tambahan energi sih-

Syut

Buk

"Arrrggggghhhhhhh! Gagal lagi," erang Naruto Frustasi. "Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," iapun mulai bersiap until melempar. Namun sebelum bola itu terlepas, ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Le-lepas Teme," gumam NarutoBukannya dengan pipi memerah-malu- sambil berusaha melepaskan rwngkuhan tangan kekasih dipinggangnya. "Kita ditempat umum teme," desis Naruto.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pingang sang uke Dan menggengam tangan sang uke yang sedang memegang bola. "Aku akan membuatmu menang Naru-koi," bisiknya.

...

"Ne.. Teme," panggil Naruto sambil memeluk boneka kyuubinya. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada didalam Audi hitam sang pangeran ayam*ditabok* yang terparkir manis didepan rumah ukenya.

"Ad-" saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Bibir kenyal nan manis ukenya telah membungkamnya dalam sebuah kecupan ringan. Tidak menuntut tapi hanya sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Ne, Arigatou na Te-" tersadar dari kekagetannya. Sasuke langsung menarik leher Naruto mendekat Dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Saling menghisap dan memangut. Lidah keduanya juga saling membelit dan berperang didalam mulut sang uke. Berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Balasan terimakasihku," bisik Sasuke saat mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Blush~

"D-dasar Teme Mesummmm!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah-malu-

Blam

"Hn Dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang uke yang berlari masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah memerah.

~TBC~

Balasan Review

**Deer**

Ini Sudah lanjutt... ^^

**Guest**

Yak, selamat menikmati lanjutannya ^^

.

(°д°)

A-apa ini *sweatdrop*

Haaaiiiii \^^/

Eira balik lagi~#dilempar reader.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Eira comeback lagi~ ah... Gimana gimana? Makin gajekah? Making baguskah?#ngarep

Umm.. Minna-san Eira mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih kepada reader-tachi yang sudah membaca, mereview, nge-fav dan follow cerita ini. Eira juga may minta maaf sudah lama hiatus Dan nelantarin fic Eira yang lain#bow

Last, review please #kittyeyes


End file.
